


A Drunken Mistake?

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is going well at a party, that is until Merlin accidently drinks Gwen's fertility drink before making his moves on the one he is too shy to when he is sober, his best friend and flatmate Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to a great friend of mine. Cathcer1984. It has 9 chapters a chapter a day

Merlin woke up with a bad headache, he reached out to pick up his phone to check the time and ended up pushing it off the chest of drawers and onto the floor. "Ugh" he moaned as he blearily opened his eyes, he wasn't going to drink again, no matter how much Arthur smiled at him with those perfect white teeth of his. He opened his eyes and looked around on the floor, finally locating his phone he picked it up and saw it had just gone ten in the morning.

He groaned when he heard a banging sound on the door to his and Arthur's flat. "Okay okay I am up and coming, hang on." he called out as loud as his head would allow him to, he walked out of his room and over to Arthur's and saw his roommate fast asleep flat on his front.

Moving over to the door he opened it to see Gwen and Lancelot there, smiling he let them both in.

"Did we wake you Merlin?"

"No Gwen I was just getting up when you started to knock, keep it down though, Arthur is still asleep and he had more than I had to drink last night." he said, wincing as he sat at the kitchen table.

Lancelot frowned at his friend. "Merlin are you alright?"

"Got a bad hangover, I am never drinking that much again."

Gwen smiled. "Well at least you had a great time."

Merlin yawned. "Yep, ugh all this magic and nothing will help my hangover. Why did I have to drink? I started out drinking your healthy protein shakes you keep on at me to drink Gwen but then Arthur insisted as it is a party."

Gwen frowned. "Merlin I didn't have any protein shakes in my fridge last night."

"You did, only one though, didn't taste very nice though, mind you I suppose they shouldn't really."

"Merlin mate where in the fridge was it?" Lancelot asked.

"On the fridge door." Merlin said, yawning once more.

Gwen gasped. "Merlin no! That wasn't a protein shake that was my fertility potion as me and Lancelot are trying!"

Merlin's eyes went as wide as they would go. "What?!"

Lancelot looked worried for his friend. "Will you be alright? Especially it mixing with your magic, I mean you are not an ordinary bloke are you."

"I don't know..."

"So you can get pregnant if you have sex within forty eight hours of drinking it?" Gwen asked.

"With how powerful my magic is I could do." Merlin sighed. "I don't know."

"Well as long as you don't have sex within forty eight hours of drinking it you will be fine." Lancelot said, smiling as he clapped Merlin on the back.

Merlin sat frozen to the chair, his mind going back to the previous night.

_**Flashback** _

_Merlin shuddered as he downed the protein shake. "How does Gwen drink these time after time?"_

" _Forget them Merlin, have one of these."_

_Merlin turned to see Arthur stood there with two bottles of beer in his hand._

" _I am not drinking a lot Arthur, just the one and that's it."_

" _Whatever you say Merlin, come on, lets go and congratulations the happy couple on five years of marriage."_

" _Oh I know, when they married at twenty I thought they were too young and moving too fast but they seem stronger now than they were then." Merlin added as he took a drink of his beer._

_As the party went on so did Merlin's drinking despite him saying he was having just the one, he blamed his mates for that, every time his bottle of beer was empty all he heard was. "Nearly drank it? Here let me get you another." and a full bottle was placed in his hand and the nearly empty bottle was taken away._

_Merlin after falling over the coffee table and landing at a laughing Arthur's feet decided to drink no more, it was one thing tripping over everything, he had any more to drink he knew what be coming next, flirting with anything that has a pulse._

" _Just made a fresh batch of punch, all fruit juice so you are fine Merlin." Gwen called out as she placed the big bowl down._

_What Merlin had failed to notice is Gwaine who always wanted a night with Merlin and knew what he would be like after drinking had poured some vodka in the fruit punch._

_Merlin clumsily poured himself a big glass and drank it all in one go. "Oh that's nice, cheers Gwen." he called before stumbling and dropping his now empty glass making it smash. "Sorry Gwen."_

_After a few drinks out of the bowl Merlin had found his target to flirt with, smiling he made his way over to his roommate and decided to grab his arse and squeeze to get his attention._

_Arthur jumped when he felt someone squeeze his arse and turned, smiling to see Merlin there. "What's up Merlin?" he slurred._

" _I'm horny, there is a bedroom free, how about we use it, I need someone's cock in me and I have decided it is yours I want."_

_Arthur hummed as he looked Merlin up and down, "your magic isn't going to go crazy is it when you come, still remember what happened to that poor last bloke you slept with."_

" _No, my magic is fine, and he was only scared as he didn't know I had it, you do, come on I am horny." Merlin moaned as he grabbed Arthur and pulled him into the nearest bedroom._

_**End Of Flashback** _

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked. "Merlin what's wrong?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "I had sex with Arthur." he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"Do? There is nothing I can do, I am probably just worrying, I mean just because I took your pregnancy potion and I am powerful with my magic doesn't mean I am going to get pregnant." Merlin said starting to sound panicked. "Right?"

Lancelot sighed. "I don't know Merlin, I mean you are powerful and you aren't exactly like us other men are you."

"I have to be different don't I."

* * *

Arthur moaned and held his head with one hand and used his other hand to pull the duvet over his head, "stupid sun, stupid hangover," he murmured.

His phone vibrating had his growling, telling whoever it was to piss off, the vibrating of his phone only continued, losing all patience he picked up his phone. "What!?"

"Hey Arthur, hungover still?"

"Piss off Gwaine." he said, cutting his phone off to Gwaine's laughter. He decided to get up, knowing his hangover wouldn't go away just laying there, he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Who did I have sex with last night?" he asked himself as thoughts from the previous night came back in flashes.

Deciding to think about it later Arthur stood up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he left his bedroom to hear Merlin's voice. "I have to be different don't I."

"Of course you do Merlin otherwise you wouldn't be you." Arthur mumbled.

Gwen gasped. "Oh my!"

Merlin jumped up while Lancelot put his hand across his wife's face. "Arthur get some clothes on!" he said as he picked up a towel off the kitchen side and placed it in front of the blond.

Arthur gasped when he felt Merlin's hand touching his cock through the towel. "You!"

"Me what?"

"I had sex with you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes you did, and you realised that by me accidently touching your cock just now."

"Yes. It brings everything back, your magic smashed Gwen and Lancelot's vase when you came."

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned at Gwen's voice. "Sorry, I will fix it with my magic, promise." he said before turning back to Arthur.

"Just a one off yeah?" he asked, patting Merlin on the arm, "that's a good thing about friends."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "No awkward moments." he said.

Arthur smiled and walked off to the bathroom, flashing Gwen his arse as the towel only covered his front. "Oh my." she said again.

Merlin sat down and sighed with relief. "Phew."

"Phew Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur wanting to carry on as normal, can you imagine if he was awkward about it, I mean I have to live with him."

"So you are fine with having sex and it not going further?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, me and Arthur are just friends, I blame whoever spiked the fruit punch, soon as I drank some of that I got even more pissed and went for the first thing I saw with a pulse, which was Arthur."

Gwen looked at Merlin. "What are you going to do then? Having sex after drinking my pregnancy drink?"

"Go and see the only person who knows of my magic and is a doctor. Gaius. I will see him today, I want to get this cleared up, sooner the better." he looked at his two friends, "until I know for sure though no one is to know. Please?"

Gwen smiled. "We won't say a word, providing of course you fix my vase, that was a wedding present and very expensive."

"I promise, sorry Gwen that is the only time I can't control my magic, is when I am too far gone in pleasure."

* * *

That afternoon Merlin went to see Gaius who cancelled his appointments when he put the phone down from a panic sounding Merlin. He knew it had to be something serious if Merlin was worrying. A knock on the door made him stand up from his desk and answer it to see his godson standing there. "Come in Merlin."

Merlin smiled and walked in and sat down. "Thank you for seeing me Gaius I am a little worried."

"A little Merlin? How you sounded I cancelled my afternoon appointments."

"You didn't have to do that Gaius I am probably just being silly."

"Never my boy, is this about your magic? Is something wrong?"

"Well it was Gwen and Lancelot's anniversary party last night and I got drunk and had sex with Arthur."

"And you are panicked because?"

"Because two hours earlier I accidently drank Gwen's fertility drink that will help her get pregnant."

"Oh Merlin."

"I didn't know! Until Gwen came this morning I didn't know what it was I drank, she is always on at me to drink these healthy drinks she has and I thought it was one of them and I would try and see what it was like."

"Well you are not any ordinary bloke Merlin. Magic like yours I would be very surprised if it hasn't done something."

"What like get me pregnant."

"How powerful you are Merlin it wouldn't surprised if you are."

"Gaius please do what you must to find out, me and Arthur agreed it was a one time thing and it wouldn't be awkward, can you imagine if I went home and told Arthur I was pregnant?"

Gaius stood up and led Merlin over to the bed and helped him lay on his back. "You might just have to Merlin my boy."

Merlin lay there and let Gaius do all he wanted to do on him, scanned him, took samples and then got out his old magic book and started to look through it. "All test point to one thing Merlin but I just want you to say this spell and see if this confirms all the others." he said and showed Merlin in the book.

Merlin read the passage and said the spell and watched as his stomach was surrounded by a purple mist before disappearing. "Purple, does that confirm all the other tests?"

"They do and they all confirm one thing."

"Not pregnant and just a stomach bug that will go as soon as the fertility potion is out of my system?"

"Sorry my boy no. The potion and your magic has created a womb of sorts and you having sex with Arthur, well, you are pregnant Merlin."

Merlin moaned and pulled his top down. "Why me?"

"Because it is you Merlin. Never do things the easy way do you." Gaius chuckled. "I want to see you every week Merlin, when you start to show I am afraid you won't be able to go out in risk of people seeing, tell those only who you trust and when you start to show I will come and see you. First thing you need to do though Merlin is tell Arthur, living with you he must know."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I know, how about you do it for me."

"How about not. Tell him Merlin as soon as you see him. Promise me."

"Oh Gaius not the promise with the face." he groaned.

Gaius pulled a face at Merlin and looked closely at him. "Promise?"

"Ugh, fine I will tell him as soon as I see him."

"Thank you, now I have no patients I can spend the afternoon reading up on how we are going to handle your now delicate situation we have no idea if you being male is more dangerous so please, no stress whatsoever and heavy lifting things and take it steady."

Merlin nodded as he stood up. "I will, thank you Gaius, see you next week."

* * *

Merlin walked into the flat he shared with Arthur and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned and smiled at Arthur, "hey, want a drink?"

"Please. Where you been?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and bit his lip before smiling. "Nowhere, just out walking, popped in to say hello to Gaius see how he is."

"Oh right. How is he?"

"He is good, has the afternoon off. How's the hangover?"

"Gone, a shower always helps mine go." Arthur said as he got the milk out the fridge and started stirring the tea bag around in the mug Merlin filled with water. Taking the tea bag from his mug and putting it in Merlin's stirring it around before taking both tea bags out.

As Arthur walked over to place them in the bin Merlin poured the milk and sugar in before stirring and handing Arthur his, looking at Arthur when the blond laughed. "What's funny?"

"Us, like a married couple, even have a routine when making a drink." he laughed.

Merlin laughed. "Even when we eat out, whatever we order we always end up swapping some things."

* * *

That evening after the previous night they decided to stay in and order takeout and just slouch back on the settee. Arthur had rang up and ordered it and Merlin said he would go and pick it up, saying he wanted some fresh air, when Arthur showed concern he just smiled and told him he was fine and he just drank way too much the night before.

Merlin put his coat on twenty minutes after Arthur rang and ordered and told him he wouldn't be long and to pick a dvd, if he was honest he needed to think, he promised Gaius he would tell Arthur as soon as he saw him and he didn't. He knew he needed to tell Arthur as soon as but that went as soon as he saw Arthur, how would he take the news? Merlin knew that he loved his baby already but how would Arthur take it? He wasn't a wear heart on his sleeve like him.

Arthur had just picked a DVD and put it in when the phone rang. "If that's Merlin saying he hasn't took enough money like last time..." he said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Arthur is that you?"_

"Yes Gaius what's up?"

_"Have you seen Merlin since this afternoon?"_

"Yes, he came home straight after seeing you."

_"Have you both talked?"_

"Yes, he told me he came to see you and told me everything."

_"Oh good, I was worried that he wouldn't even though he promised. So how did you take it?"_

"Take what?"

_"Merlin telling you that he is pregnant? Mind you accidently drinking Gwen's fertility potion and then having sex with you two hours after and with his magic something had to happen."_

"Sorry Gaius can you repeat that again very slowly?"

_"Merlin being pregnant. How are you taking it?"_

"Gaius all Merlin told me about his visit is that he came to see how you are and had the afternoon off. Please Gaius, tell me everything and leave nothing out..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur put the phone down from Gaius he was shaking in anger. How could Merlin be so stupid as to not tell the difference between drinks? And how could he have spent all afternoon with him acting as though all was fine, all isn't fine, it was far from fine.

Merlin walked into the flat. "Arthur? Got the food, actually remembered my wallet this time." he laughed as he placed the food on the kitchen table and started unloading it onto plates.

"Well at least you remembered that." Arthur snapped.

Merlin frowned and looked at his friend. "What's up with you? I got the extra spring rolls this time."

"Wonderful, you seem to be on the ball tonight. There couldn't be anything important you forgot to tell me because you never forget anything." Arthur rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Of course I do, you know me, only forget the small things though." Merlin laughed as he filled the plates with food, "you need some food in you, here you go."

"Really? So you class being pregnant small?" Arthur growled.

"Pre-" Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Arthur please." he said and walked over to the blond, taking his hands in his only for Arthur to snatch them away. "Please let me explain. I was scared, I had to work out how to tell you before doing so. I only found out this afternoon. Please Arthur."

"When were going to tell me? When the kid was off to college?" Arthur yelled.

"Calm down Arthur please and don't be stupid, you know I would have told you as soon as I knew how to, just like with my magic."

"Calm down! I bloody will not. You told me four weeks after knowing me Merlin, I had to earn your trust for you to tell me the big fucking magical secret. Yet after all these years I still have to wait to be let in on something that many already know. I'm it's goddamn father I should have been told before anyone else." Arthur yelled waving his arms up in the air.

"Okay be honest with me Arthur if I came up to you this morning and told you I accidently drank Gwen's fertility drink hours before letting you fuck me you would have laughed in my face and said what you always do 'don't be so stupid Merlin' just like you always say. Wouldn't you. And be honest." Merlin snapped his anger rising.

"Well at least when Gaius called I wouldn't have felt ambushed." Arthur snapped.

"I take that as a yes then. And ambushed? Gaius tells you that you are going to have a child and your first action is to shout and snap at the person who is carrying your child? Do you even know how dangerous this is for me? I am the first male to have a baby, to carry a baby, Arthur I could die, but fuck all that because poor little Arthur feels ambushed!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Merlin this is dangerous I had Gaius talking to me like I was stupid telling me there was a high chance you could die. I thought you would have at least told me first seeing as you're putting your life at risk." Arthur replied.

"I would have told you in a few days I needed to get my head around the fact that I am actually pregnant due to my own stupidity before telling you I have only known a few hours myself, what did you expect me to do? Get told all of that by Gaius and then come straight home and tell you? I needed to think this news has really hit me I needed time. I still do."

"What's there to think about? This is your life were talking about, get rid of it before it kills you." Arthur snapped. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean how that came out."

"Yes you did. I am not killing my baby, you obviously don't want this child. Thank you for letting me know your true feelings, me and my baby will be just fine, I will make sure I am out of this flat before I have him or her." Merlin quietly said.

"No Merlin, I don't want you to leave, this is your home. I never meant that I'm worried for you." Arthur sighed. "I need time to get used to the idea, to come to terms with the idea of you dying."

"I won't die if I do things right which I will I love this child so much already I will do whatever it takes even if it means nine months of bed rest. Take all the time you need." Merlin said as he walked past Arthur, his food left untouched. "Just stay away from me."

"At least eat something Merlin. I'll stay away you have my word. But just eat, I don't care if you take it into your room as long as you have something to eat." Arthur asked.

"I will eat later, I've lost my appetite." Merlin answered and slammed his bedroom door shut. Merlin walked over to his bed and laid down, bring his knees up to his chest and holding them there by wrapping his arms around them he started to cry. "Damn you Arthur."

Arthur growled and kicked one of the chairs at the table before sitting down and eating. "Fine Merlin, do what you like." he mumbled.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that night and that argument and Merlin could count on both hands how many words had been exchanged between him and Arthur, he knew Arthur was stubborn but so was he, even more so than Arthur had thought, there was no way he was giving in first.

Merlin knew since they had known each other they had argued and Merlin always made the first move, not this time though, he knew Arthur didn't mean it when he told him to kill the baby as he knew Arthur but it still hurt. He had seen Arthur around the flat they shared and half the time he caught him watching him Arthur had that look on his face as though to say are you ready to apologise. Whenever he had that look Merlin just gave him a dirty look and walked away only to hear Arthur swear afterwards.

He walked into Gaius' room and sat down, frowning when the old man opened his door and looked out before looking back at Merlin. "No Arthur again?"

"And there never will be Gaius not until he apologises I want nothing to do with him."

"Apologises? Merlin you didn't tell him."

"No I didn't and what did he tell me when he knew? To kill it. That hurt Gaius, more than you can imagine, why is it he always expects me to back down and apologise even when he is wrong like now, no Gaius, please just lets get on with the check up."

Gaius nodded and started to check Merlin over.

Half an hour later Gaius sat down and face Merlin with a smile on his face, "everything is fine and in order Merlin, just keep doing what you have been doing and no and I mean no. Stress at all. Are we clear?"

"Yes Gaius, see you next week and thank you." Merlin smiled and left the room.

Gaius smiled and nodded and just as Merlin left the room he picked the phone up and dialled a number waiting as it only rang twice before someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

Merlin walked into his mum and dad's home and saw them both sat around the island in the kitchen. "Mum, dad."

"Merlin love." Hunith said as she stood up and walked over to hug her son. "How did it go?"

"Great, Gaius is pleased with me, says I am just to keep doing what I have been."

Hunith smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Well just be careful love I can't lose my only son."

"You won't mum, I promise, you know dad can always help with his magic I'll be fine."

Balinor smiled. "I will keep you safe my boy."

Merlin smiled and hugged his father. "Can I stay here for a bit?"

"To sleep?"

"No no, just stay here today."

"Of course you can son you don't have to ask."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled before excusing himself to go upstairs.

Just then Balinor's phone beeped with a text, opening up he saw it was from Arthur. _'Is he there?'_

Balinor text back yes before placing his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Arthur opened the door and laughed when he saw Gwaine there with some cans of beer. "Day off tomorrow, lets get pissed."

Arthur laughed and let Gwaine in, taking a can and opening it before drinking. "Lets."

* * *

After spending the day with his parents Merlin walked into the flat to hear the telly on loud and the sounds of laughter being heard over the telly, walking into the living room he saw empty beer cans lying flat on the coffee table and floor two empty pizza boxes and Arthur and Gwaine slouched back on the settee laughing at the telly. He shouted both Arthur and Gwaine and getting no answer only more laughter he stormed over to the telly and pulled the plug out. "You are both idiots!" he snapped at them both. "You are both adults and you sit around during the day getting pissed and laughing at fuck all on the telly! Gwaine get out."

"Merlin-"

"I said get out. I still haven't forgiven you for spiking my fruit punch at Gwen and Lancelot's party, if you really wanted me you should have asked, not got me more pissed. Go home."

Gwaine didn't need telling twice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he stood up.

"You! You are what's wrong with me, you always tell me to stop being such a girl or a baby and to grow up and I come home to this. You are the one that needs to grow up, you can ignore it and bury your head in the sand all you like but the fact of the matter is whether you like it or not you are to be a father in eight months time, fucking grow up and start acting like one." Merlin snapped before storming into his room and slamming the door.

"Me grow up? You're the one going over the top just because you found me doing something you can no longer do which is drink." Arthur shouted after him before picking up another beer can and opening it.

Arthur groaned when he heard music blaring from Merlin's room, he walked over and banged on the door. "Don't yell at me for having the telly loud and then turn your music right up!"

Merlin wrenched his door open. "Telly was playing away to itself as you were both too pissed to even notice what was on it and it is my room, what I do in my room is my business, plus baby likes it."

"What baby? You aren't even a month gone! It is just cells nothing more."

Merlin snatched the beer can out of Arthur's hand and threw it to the floor, not caring of the beer spilling. "And stop fucking drinking I am not going to spend another night awake making sure you do not swallow your tongue or choke on your own vomit." he snapped before shutting the door in the blonds face.

"You really do that?" Arthur whispered to the door.

* * *

As the weeks went on so did Arthur and Merlin's arguments, snapping at each other, it got to the point where they actually went out and bought their own food shopping instead of going together and just paying for it together.

When Gwen and Lancelot came by to see how they were doing when Merlin was ten weeks along they were surprised to see Merlin his usual happy self, he talked to them and laughed with them and only went quiet when Arthur was there, from what Lancelot could see his friend Arthur was doing exactly the same. They were both talking and acting the same but you could feel how thick the tension in the air was when they were in same room.

Gwen also noticing this followed Merlin into the kitchen when he went to make a drink. "Merlin how can you live like this?"

"I have no choice. At the minute I can't afford someplace else. If it comes to it I will move back in with my parents again."

"Or you can stop being stubborn and talk to him."

Merlin stopped making drinks and turned to his friend. "Why am I always the one who has to make the first move? Every time even when he is at fault just like now why is it always me?"

"Because you are the sensible one."

"Nice try Gwen, but no, I am not making the first move." Merlin said before continuing to make the drinks.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He has until I hit my twelve week mark."

"Why? What will you do if it is still like this when you are twelve weeks?"

"I will give him no choice but to make the first move." Merlin sighed.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath as he stared at the door in front of him he had come from his twelve week scan from Gaius who told him with a beaming smile all is well and he could now start to tell those he wanted to. Smiling Merlin thanked Gaius and went to the first person he wanted to tell, someone who knew of his magic before Arthur, who took the news with a smile telling him she always knew there was something special about him.

He knocked on the door and waited. "You can do this Merlin, just tell her, she needs to know." he whispered to himself, looking up when the door opened.

"Merlin. How lovely to see you."

Merlin smiled. "Ygraine." he said. "May I come in? There is something you and Uther should know."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur got up the next morning and got dressed for work, seeing Merlin's bedroom door closed he walked over to it, knocking before opening the door to see the room empty, looking at the clock on the wall he guessed Merlin went into work. Closing the door he checked around the flat before picking his keys up, opening the door to leave he stopped when he came face to face with his parents. "Mum? Dad?"

"You are not going to work today son. You have a lot of explaining to do." Uther said as he walked past Arthur and into the flat, watching his father Arthur turned back to see his mother hadn't moved.

"Explaining?"

"Yes. Starting with Merlin and why you refuse to pull your head out of your arse!" Ygraine snapped.

* * *

Merlin smiled and thanked the customer before saying hello to his next one which just happened to be. "Morgana? You don't shop here."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you and I needed longer than two minutes so I have filled my trolley up, but I am not bothered, Leon is paying, its all crap what he eats anyway."

Merlin laughed and slowly started to scan things as Morgana packed the bags. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Mother text and warned me to stay away from yours and Arthur's flat today. I rang father and he said mum only text because she was too angry to ring and didn't want me to be the one she shouted at. What has Arthur done?"

Merlin sighed and as quietly as he could he told Morgana everything.

"Ugh my idiot brother, when is he going to confess to you? If I have told him once I have told him a thousand times."

"What? Confess what?"

"That he is in love with you."

Merlin started laughing. "That's funny, and you have it wrong way around, it is me that loves him."

"You do?"

"Yes. I thought you knew that. You seem to know everything else."

"I didn't know that. You hide it so well. But you love him? Even after what he said? How he has been acting?"

"Can't help who you love Morgana. As much as I love him I hate him just the same. I can't believe I actually told Ygraine everything. He is going to be so mad when I get home, looks like I will be moving in with my parents."

"No Merlin, if you are moving anywhere it will be in with me."

Merlin laughed. "What about Leon?"

"What about him? He will be fine, we don't live together... yet."

Merlin laughed. "You might as well you buy all his food."

"I do, only because a lot of this is what we eat off each other." she smirked just as Merlin picked up a tin of cream.

He shook his head as he scanned it. "Too much information Morgana." he said as he passed it to her to pack before telling her how much.

When Morgana took her change from Merlin she took the chance to hold Merlin's hand. "And don't worry about Arthur, depending on what mother says to him he won't be mad, all she will do is open his eyes and make him see." she said before leaving.

* * *

Merlin walked in the flat that night knowing he would be packing his bags to stay with Morgana as Arthur would be mad and shout but Merlin just didn't have it in him anymore, only reason he always made the first move is because he hated being mad at Arthur or Arthur mad at him but he was determined this time, he walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Arthur sat at the table who looked up when he entered.

"Hello Merlin."

"What happened to your face?" Merlin asked noticing his red cheek.

"Mother happened, or rather you happened as you saw fit to tell her everything!"

"Of course I told her. I saw Gaius yesterday."

"I know you did you are past your twelve week safe mark."

"How do you know?"

"You notice Gaius picks up his phone every time you leave? Who do you think he calls."

"Why would he call you?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Why?"

Arthur stood up. "Just because." was all he said before walking away, only stopping when he reached his bedroom door. "And I know you Merlin. I am not mad, to be honest I was waiting until you reached twelve weeks before telling mother, you just beat me to it, you don't have to pack your bags and leave."

"How did you-"

"I know you Merlin." was all he said before walking into his room and shutting the door.

"Don't know I love you though do you." Merlin whispered.

* * *

The next morning Merlin had just sat down to breakfast when the front door opened, Merlin rolled his eyes, he'd love to see Arthur go a full week without having to pop back because he had forgotten something.

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "Morgana?" he asked with a mouth full of toast. "What you doing here?"

"I came to help you." she smiled as she sat down, immediately putting her scarf over her nose and mouth as Merlin spread mint sauce on toast before taking a bite.

"What's wrong?"

"That is what's wrong." came Morgana's muffled reply as she pointed at Merlin's toast.

"I am hungry, I will be finished in a minute, why don't you get yourself a drink to save you from watching me eat this."

Morgana didn't need telling twice.

When Merlin had finished and washed up he joined Morgana on the settee. "Now then, you said you came to help me? I wasn't aware I needed it."

"Oh but you do. Now my mother helped Arthur open his eyes yesterday I am here now to help you help Arthur see."

"See what?"

"What he has had all along." Morgana smirked. "Now then, just a few things you should do when you start to show..."

"No Morgana, Arthur needs to see it on his own and he will do, give him at least some credit."

* * *

Arthur walked in from work that evening and stopped at the sight that greeted him, Merlin was on his hand and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor, he cocked his head to one side as he stared at Merlin's arse. He closed his eyes as a memory came to him.

_Arthur panted as he pulled away from Merlin long enough for them both to take off each others tops, dropping them onto the floor he latched his lips on to Merlin's neck as his hands ran up the brunets chest, stopping at his nipples twisting them gently making Merlin moaned out loud._

_Merlin's hands fumbled with opening Arthur's jeans. "Off now, need you Arthur, want you... for so long."_

" _Yes." Arthur hissed as he let Merlin push his jeans and boxer briefs down. Once naked he knelt down and started to undo Merlin's pulling them down and gasping at the sight of the brunets cock. "Yes." he moaned before placing his hands on his friends hips and turning him around he growled when he saw his arse, "I could just take a bite out of your arse Merlin."_

" _Then do so, please. Anything!"_

_Arthur bit Merlin's arse cheek making the brunet jump, smirking he left a mark before parting Merlin's cheeks, sucking his finger making it wet he slipped one finger in..._

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked. "What?"

Merlin got up off his knees. "Where were you just then? I have been calling your name for a few minutes."

"Spaced out. What are you doing on the floor cleaning you are pregnant."

"Yes, pregnant, not ill. I am fine Arthur unless I am told otherwise by Gaius." he looked down before looking up. "Wait until floor is dry before stepping into the kitchen." he added as he walked into the bathroom with the bucket of dirty water.

Merlin came back into the room to see that Arthur hadn't moved. "What's up?"

"I need a drink Merlin."

Merlin sighed and using his magic he opened the fridge door got a drink out and closed it, smiling when the drink flew into Arthur's hand. "There, now don't touch that floor until it is dry."

Arthur mumbled as he kicked off his shoes and sat down. "Couldn't have done this earlier when I wouldn't be home for hours."

"Heard that." Merlin said as he walked into his bedroom.

"I meant you to." Arthur called after him, not being able to stop the small smile on his face.

* * *

As the weeks passed Arthur watched Merlin more closely, they had gotten closer, closer as in talking a bit more, still snapping a little but there was no malice behind the words, he remembered the day things had changed slightly for the better between them.

**_Flashback_ **

_Arthur woke up and cursed his full bladder for waking him, he swung his legs out of bed and padded barefoot and naked across the apartment, with the weather changing he had taken to sleeping naked as he always did, not noticing movement in the kitchen as he passed._

_After emptying his bladder he washed his hands and rubbed his eyes and opened them a little more, he lost count how many time he wandered across the flat in the dead of the night with his eyes shut and tripped over something waking Merlin._

_He was just walking past Merlin's room when he heard Merlin swear, seeing the brunet's room in darkness he flipped on the switch to the living room allowing him enough light to see into Merlin's room to just check on him and was surprised to see Merlin not only in the dark but standing on a chair in the dark. "Merlin!" he said, rushing into the room, his nakedness forgotten and wrapped his arms around Merlin's legs. "Don't move."_

" _Well with you holding me so tight I can't really can I, can you move though please? If you open your eyes you will see why."_

_Arthur opened his eyes and saw Merlin's cock. He stepped back and held Merlin's hands helping him down. "You sleep naked too?"_

" _When it is this hot yes, I couldn't sleep, thought I would read for a bit, went to put my light on to look for a book and the bulb popped."_

" _You got a new one?"_

_Merlin handed Arthur the new one and looked away as Arthur stood on the chair and replaced the bulb._

" _You should have woke me Merlin."_

" _How cranky you get? No, I was fine until you wrapped your arms around me and buried your face into my cock."_

_Arthur cleared his throat and stepped down before turning on the light, seeing Merlin properly. "Your stomach."_

" _What about it?"_

" _It's no longer flat."_

" _I know."_

" _May I?" Arthur asked holding out his hand._

" _Only if you want to."_

_Arthur smiled and placed his hands on Merlin's stomach, a smile on his face. "Thank you." he said, looking up at a smiling Merlin._

**_End Of Flashback_ **

Arthur looked up when the bathroom door opened and he saw Merlin walk out. "Fancied a change?"

Merlin smiled when he ran his hand over his face that was starting to sport a beard. "Yeah, kind of like it." he said before walking into his room.

Arthur shook his head. "No, its just friendship you are feeling." he told himself, what he always told himself, trouble was the more he told himself the less he believed it.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week Arthur made himself a drink and just closed the fridge door after putting the milk away when he saw a small calendar, flipping through it he saw the calendar was dated from when Merlin got pregnant and ended on Merlin's due date, he saw today's date was circled with Gaius' name there and the time, looking through he saw Merlin was now sixteen weeks. Looking at his watch he left his hot drink on the side and left the flat.

* * *

Merlin smiled as he sat on the bed and swung his legs up and laid down flat on his back. "Do I get to know the sex today?"

"You do my boy, one of these times I would like to see you walk through that door with Arthur."

"It isn't going to happen Gaius, we are talking a little now but we are not back to how we used to be, I don't think we ever will be."

"Still you could tell him about your appointments, it is his child as well, he has a right to know how you are doing and the baby."

"I tell him when I get home if he asks."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well he knows about my appointments."

"Oh well at least you tell him." Merlin looking away caused Gaius to sigh. "You do tell him don't you Merlin?"

"Well I write it on the calendar on the fridge door and he is always going in the fridge so he should know."

Just then they both jumped when the door opened and a panting Arthur nearly fell in, "I am not late am I? Bloody receptionist wouldn't let me pass."

Merlin sighed and looked down but Gaius smiled. "Not at all Arthur, come and take a seat."

Arthur closed the door behind him and looked at Merlin. "Am I alright being here?"

"Of course, sorry I should have told you, especially this one, find out the sex today."

Arthur hurried over and sat as close to Merlin as he could. "Really?" he looked at Gaius. "Come on then. I want to know."

Gaius chuckled and started to check Merlin over. "Just over sixteen weeks, everything is coming along nicely to say you are male Merlin, whatever you are doing, carry on."

Merlin smiled. "What are we having?"

Arthur smiled at the 'we' part.

"Let me just see... ah yes, a healthy baby girl."

"Girl? A daughter? Oh I am going to have a daughter!" Arthur said as he stood up, turned to face Merlin and leaned forward and kissed him.

Gaius smiled. "I will leave you alone for a few moments."

"Sorry." Arthur said once they were alone. "I shouldn't have done that, just got caught up in the moment."

Merlin smiled. "It happens. We best give Gaius his office back."

* * *

When they got back into the flat Merlin walked into the kitchen and saw Arthur's cup of tea there now gone cold, he poured it down the sink and put the kettle on, smiling slightly when he saw that Arthur had come to help and they were doing their routine, something they hadn't done for weeks.

"Fancy ordering pizza for tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah alright then. I could eat, I am hungry, order a large one for me, normal toppings, oh and some garlic bread, oh and fries, oh and see if they can put some of that doner kebab meat on my pizza."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "Kebab meat? You don't eat meat full stop."

"I know I don't, I am guessing this is a craving, just hurry up and ring I am hungry."

"I gathered." Arthur murmured as he took his mobile out of his pocket and rang the pizza place.

* * *

When a knock sounded at the door Merlin answered it and took the food off the delivery man eating bits as he walked away. "Can you pay Arthur?" he managed to say with a mouthful.

Arthur rolled his eyes and paid the delivery bloke who was busy staring at Merlin. "He eats just like my wife who is five months pregnant."

Arthur gave a nervous laugh, "you wouldn't think he ate like that given the size of him, cheers mate." he said before closing the door.

"You couldn't have at least waited until the man left Merlin he says how you ate reminded him of his pregnant wife."

"But I am pregnant."

"Yes but he doesn't know that does he." Arthur sighed as he opened his pizza box. "Hey! Where has the chicken gone off my pizza?"

"Um... your daughter wanted it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Fine, I swap my chicken for some of your chips." he said and pinched some, eating them before Merlin could protest.

* * *

Uther looked up from his desk when his office door opened. "Arthur? What's wrong son?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"Merlin." Arthur said as he sat down.

"Romance? Wooing him?"

"Yes, please father I need Merlin. I kept telling myself that what I feel for him is just friendship but what a waste of time that was, I know it wasn't just friendship I felt for him, especially when I had my face buried in his cock the other week."

Uther shuddered. "Please son no details like that, I won't even ask how you came to be like that."

"Sorry father, but Merlin is still mad with me with what I said when we argued I know he is, what did you do with mum to get back in her good books?"

"I show her what she has been missing, usually your mother's punishments to me is no sex."

"And you show her what she has been missing by doing what?"

"Walking around naked."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up as he looked at his father. "And that works?"

"Change your face. Of course it works, being married for thirty years your mother still must love the sight of me like that as it does work sometimes."

"Well Merlin has already seen me naked when I had my face buried in his c-"

"Yes yes I don't want to hear that again. Don't forget son, Merlin is now sixteen weeks pregnant, he will be getting horny now, very horny."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, at one point when your mother was carrying you she didn't even give me chance to get out of the car when I pulled into the garage before she was on me."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you father."

"You are welcome son, show him what he can have willingly but don't be too obvious about it."

* * *

The next day Arthur looked up from the telly when the door opened and Merlin walked in with some carrier bags, placing them on the table mumbling under his breath. "How did shopping with Morgana go?"

"Never again."

"What happened?" Arthur asked as he walked over to Merlin and started emptying some of the bags. Frowning when Merlin snatched a bag off him.

"Not that one!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and noticed the blush staining his cheeks. "Merlin what's in the bag?"

Merlin clutched it closer to his chest. "Nothing that concerns you."

Arthur knew he had to be sneaky to find out what Merlin so desperately didn't want Arthur to see, he just shrugged his shoulders and acted like he ignored Merlin while putting the shopping away.

Merlin seeing Arthur busy with the shopping loosened his hold on the bag and just as he opened it a little to see what was inside it was snatched out of his hands. "Arthur no!"

"Merlin I will only find out when Morgana tells me, you know I will."

Merlin sighed. "Fine."

"May I then?"

"I said fine."

Arthur looked into the bag and felt his mouth drop when he saw the last thing he expected to see, pulling it out of its packaging Arthur held it up. "A dildo Merlin?"

"I need it!"

"Why?"

"I am horny Arthur and it is driving me insane!"

"Why are you cursing Morgana?" he asked as he wiggled the dildo from side to side, looking from it to Merlin.

"You know how embarrassed I get, she went into the shop for me, just told her to get me a dildo, minutes later she is banging on the shop window holding about four of them shouting my name and asking what size I want."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Morgana's actions.

"It's not funny."

Arthur placed the dildo on the table, "it's not, I'm sorry." he said hugging the brunet briefly before stepping back and picking the dildo up again. "What made you pick this one?"

"I don't know I just grabbed one."

"No Merlin, you want to be pleased and want to come when horny and will be using it a lot you don't just 'grab one'."

Merlin went red again. There was a reason why he picked that one, after Morgana called out his name he went into the shop and looked around and picked that particular one himself.

"You're blushing Merlin, there is a reason you picked this one."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is, does this dildo remind you of a certain cock you have had up your arse? Picture him while you shove it up?"

"No!" Merlin lied.

Arthur looked closely at Merlin before undoing his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, his eyes wide as he watched Arthur's hands as they undone his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs, showing Merlin his cock, he looked up to see Arthur smile at him before closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Shush." Arthur said before opening his eyes, looking down, aware that Merlin's eyes followed his he held the dildo by his cock, "kind of like mine." he said before looking up at Merlin who was still looking at Arthur's cock. "Dildo is smaller than me."

Merlin snatched the dildo off Arthur. "Don't flatter yourself, like I said, I just grabbed one." he said before hurrying into his bedroom. Only when the door was closed and he was leaning against it did Merlin breath out, holding the dildo up. "Knew I should have gotten next size up, stupid Arthur being right." he said before throwing it on the bed.

Arthur pulled his jeans back up with a smile on his face, taking his phone out of his pocket he looked at the text he received from Morgana thirty minutes ago. _'Merlin just bought a dildo, looked through a lot of them, when he got it he said it was the closest one that looked like yours.'_

He started to text back. _'Thanks Morgana, Merlin was cursing you when he got back, made sure he saw the dildo next to the real thing, told him he should have bought a bigger one, look on his face he knows its true. x'_

Putting his phone away Arthur finished putting the shopping away before making a drink.

* * *

Merlin was lying on his bed when a knock sounded on his bedroom door, getting up he answered the door to see Arthur stood there with a cup of tea in his hand. "Peace offering?"

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, and you are cooking dinner tonight." he said as he took the cup of tea and closed his bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur rolled over onto his side he reached down and pressed his hand over his erection, he had been hearing Merlin moan for twenty minutes now. "This is bullshit, I should be fucking you not that dildo replica of my cock." he whispered.

This had been going on every night now for the past week, Merlin was now seventeen weeks gone and showing a lot more, hearing Merlin shout out a frustrated 'come on!' he looked down at his own cock. "Traitor." he said as he rolled on to his front and put the pillow over his head to cover his ears.

* * *

The next morning Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Merlin sat at the kitchen table pouring mint sauce on some toast. "That's just gross."

Merlin looked up. "Sorry."

"For what?" Arthur asked as he got a cereal bowl out of the cupboard and poured some cereal in and then milk.

"Last night, you must have heard."

"I didn't hear anything, was out for the count, such a busy day yesterday it was unbelievable."

"Well aren't you off now for a week?"

"I am, just have to find something to do today."

"Want to do something with me?"

Arthur looked up. "Yeah okay. Let me just get washed and dressed."

Merlin smiled and picked up his phone when he was alone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Ygraine? Arthur is coming with us."

_"Arthur hasn't liked shopping with his mum since he was twelve years old, how did you manage that?"_

"He thinks it is just me and him."

_"Aww, shows he does love you."_

"No it shows that he is wanting forgiveness for saying those things to me when he found out I was pregnant."

_"A mother knows dear. I am on my way over, will be with you in ten minutes."_

"Who was on phone?" Arthur asked as he came back into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go.

"Wrong number. We are going baby shopping if that is alright? Now I know what I am having," he paused when he saw the look on Arthur's face. "Sorry, what _we_ are having, want to start getting things now. Just hope Morgana has the room."

"Morgana?"

"Yes. I told you I am moving out when I can."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and grabbed his arms. "I don't think so, you are not leaving me Merlin, you are not moving out of here, I admit I was stupid and shouldn't have said what I did when I found out about her but now I can't continue without her, or you Merlin, we will manage and sort things out, I will even put a lot of my stuff in storage to make room for her, just don't leave me, please."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur and was surprised to see fear in the blond's eyes. "Okay, I will stay."

"Thank you, now, shall we get going?"

"Um, it isn't going to be just us."

"Who else?"

Just then the door opened and Ygraine walked in. "Ready to go boys?"

Arthur whose hands were still on Merlin's arms looked at his mother, his mouth open before looking back at Merlin who was looking sheepish. "Merlin you didn't."

"He did, now don't forget your wallet Arthur, your daughter is to be taking plenty of her daddy's money today."

"No." Merlin said. "I am daddy."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "And what am I?"

"Dad? Papa? Father? Whatever you want to be."

Arthur smiled. "Not even born yet and is spending her dad's money."

* * *

That evening Merlin sat down on the chair, stroking his stomach as Arthur dropped onto the settee. "Mother is barmy, I think we bought the whole shop! Forget clearing my stuff out to make room for baby, lets just clear the flat even then we won't have room."

Merlin smiled. "We didn't buy that much,"

"Merlin we bought everything."

"Well babies do need a lot Arthur, nice of your mum to keep the pushchair at hers though."

Arthur laid on his front and looked at Merlin. "Yeah why is that? Why couldn't we have just brought it back here?"

"I am the first male to be pregnant, I have to be extremely careful, they say you don't tell no one about your pregnancy until twelve weeks, they also say it is bad luck to store a pushchair in the home before baby comes, I am taking no chances Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Okay Merlin. I will go and make us a drink."

* * *

That night Arthur groaned when he heard Merlin moaning. "Not again."

Arthur rolled onto his back and sighed with relief when he heard Merlin go quiet. "Thank fuck for that." he sighed, jumping when his bedroom door opened and Merlin stood in the doorway naked. "Merlin?"

Merlin threw the dildo at Arthur which hit him on the head. "This fucking thing doesn't even work anymore, you got me like this Pendragon, you got me horny every night, wanting a cock in me, you fix it!"

"How?"

"What are you stupid?" Merlin asked as he walked over to Arthur's tall set of drawers and placed his hands on the top, his legs spread he looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me."

"Now?"

"No Arthur sometime next week. Yes now, I am already stretched, I just need to be fucked and need to come, please Arthur."

Arthur hurried over and placed his hands on Merlin's hips before he ran them down and over the globes of the brunets arse before parting the cheeks, already being hard from hearing Merlin Arthur slowly moved forwards. Once he breached Merlin they both moaned causing Merlin to moan even louder when Arthur pushed all the way in with one hard thrust.

"Oh yes! Fuck me hard Arthur, hard and fast."

Merlin held on tight to the set of drawers, his knuckles going white as Arthur thrust in and out of him faster and faster, his head thrown back as he felt the blonds hands stroke his expanding stomach before the hands moved lower, one resting on his hip, the other starting to stroke his cock.

"Oh fuck Merlin, so long... no idea."

"I know, me too, more... almost... there. Oh fuck!" Merlin all but screamed followed by Arthur's name as he came all over the drawers in front of him, humming in pleasure when he felt Arthur filling him after calling his name.

Arthur kept hold of Merlin as he got his breath back. "Feel better?"

"Mm hm."

Arthur looked down at Merlin who had his head resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed. Carefully he slipped out of Merlin and picked him up and carried him to his own room and placed him in his own bed, stroking Merlin's stomach once more Arthur stood up to leave, Merlin's voice stopping him.

"Stay."

Arthur merely nodded and climbed into bed beside Merlin who straight away placed his head on the blonds shoulder, humming sleepily when he felt Arthur's arms go around him and hold him close. It took Arthur all but two minutes to fall asleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up and moaned as he reached out, knowing Merlin was there he fully intended to pull Merlin closer to him and go back to sleep. Only he couldn't feel Merlin there, opening his eyes he saw he was alone in Merlin's bed.

Arthur sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, running a hand through his hair he called out for Merlin and frowned when he got no answer, he stood up and moving over to the dresser he found a note, addressed to him. "Oh no." he whispered as he picked it up and started to read.

_Arthur,_

_Firstly I want to apologise for last night, it was unfair of me to ask that of you, thinking about it I didn't even ask I just told you, either way I shouldn't have done it. I promised you I wouldn't leave and I haven't, its just last night, I woke up after so long and just spent the night watching you and thinking. I am going to stay with family for a couple of days, I just need to get my head sorted. I will be back in a couple of days I promise. Take care my friend,_

_Merlin._

"Friend? I am not your friend Merlin, after last night I never will be again." Arthur said to himself before hurrying to the bathroom where he washed up before getting dressed. Hunith and Balinor lived a couple of hours away, Merlin should be about there so the drive would give Arthur time to think on what to say.

Arthur parked up and looked at the house in front of him, he was sure this is where Balinor and Hunith lived. "One way to find out." he said to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?"

Arthur turned to see a woman in the next garden. "Is this where Hunith and Balinor live?"

"It is but you won't get no answer."

"Why not?"

"Hunith and Balinor are on holiday, went abroad somewhere, left five days ago, not due back for another ten days."

"But Merlin has to be here, he said he was coming to spend time with family."

"His mum and dad isn't his only family." the woman smiled before going indoors.

Arthur got back in his car and rang Merlin, not surprised when it went to answerphone. "Where are you Merlin? What other family?" he asked as he drove away, it was only after Arthur was halfway home did he realise Merlin's other family besides his mum and dad. "Oh no." he said before turning around and heading back to where Hunith and Balinor lived.

Parking up once more outside Hunith and Balinor's Arthur got the map out and tried to remember the route he took last time he was here with Merlin, after ten minutes he set off.

* * *

A woman put the kettle on when a knock sounded at the door, "get that please love, don't want to wake Merlin, poor boy is so tired."

A man answered his wife and moved over to the door which was knocked on again. "Alright alright I am coming." he answered before opening the door, scrunching his face up when he saw who was stood on his doorstep. "Bah!"

"Dragoon." Arthur nodded.

"Pratdragon. What are you here for? Besides trying to break my door."

"I need to talk to Merlin."

"He is sleeping."

"I will wait then." Arthur said as he pushed past Merlin's granddad and into the house, hugging Dolma when she came out of the kitchen, beaming when she saw him and hugging him.

"No fair." she said when Arthur jumped out of her hold before she could go any further with her wandering hands.

Arthur laughed. "Sorry Dolma I just need to see Merlin."

"He is sleeping Pratdragon, being Pregnant he needs all the sleep he can get."

"I know he does, he left me a note saying he didn't sleep much last night."

"What are you doing here?" Dragoon asked.

"To talk to Merlin, take him home and look after him."

"You? Why are you looking after him?"

"Well it is only right as I am the one who got him pregnant."

"Oh no." Dolma said before jumping in front of Arthur.

"Bastard!" Dragoon shouted. "Dolma get out of my way."

"No. Merlin wake up and get down here!"

* * *

Merlin moaned and opened his eyes when he heard his name called. "What?"

"Merlin!" came Dolma's voice. "You need to get down here now!"

Merlin climbed off the bed and leaving the bedroom he walked downstairs and gasped when he saw his granddad looking mad and his grandma stood in front of Arthur. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"I would rather answer that when we are alone, Merlin why did your granddad get the sudden urge to kill me when I told him I am the father of your baby?"

Merlin hurried down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Dragoon. "Granddad please, he hasn't hurt me and never will."

"It is because of him you turned up here in tears!"

"Tears? Merlin?" Arthur asked, stepping out from behind Dolma and walking up to Merlin.

Dragoon reached out and grabbed Arthur. "Gotcha!"

"No." Merlin said as he tried to free Arthur. "Granddad please let him go, Arthur doesn't know anything as I have said nothing, he is as confused now as you and gran were when I turned up here this morning. Please?"

Dragoon sighed and let go. "You have ten minutes with him." he said before taking Dolma's hand and leading her into the kitchen before slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing his grandparents would be pressing their ears up against the kitchen door to listen Merlin silently took Arthur by the hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom he always stayed in when he stopped over, only when he closed the door behind them both and lean against it did he truly look at Arthur.

"Tears Merlin?"

"Yes, silly really just hormone stuff, why did you come here Arthur when I left a note saying I will be back in two days."

"I can't look after my pregnant -" Arthur stopped, just what was Merlin to him?

"Your pregnant what?"

Arthur sighed. "I would say friend but after last night you are not."

"Am I not?"

"I don't think so. Friends don't just fuck and then carry on as nothing happened."

"Has worked well up to now Arthur, we fucked, I got pregnant and then we fought, argued, distanced ourselves from each other."

Arthur walked up to Merlin. "A mistake I am to never make again." he whispered before cupping the brunet's face and placed a kiss on his lips.

Merlin who had silent tears falling from his eyes over the gentleness of the kiss Arthur gave him he stepped away. "No."

Arthur frowned. "No?"

"No Arthur, yes we had that fight months ago and we have gotten better since then only just started talking again but we haven't got back to how we used to be, that will take time, I am still hurt by what you said to me when we argued Arthur, to kill our baby?"

"I didn't mean it, you must know that Merlin I just didn't want to lose you. I am sorry, you have no idea how sorry and how much I regretted those words."

"It still hurt though Arthur, I came to you last night because of my hormones and how I felt I needed to be fucked at the time I thought if you didn't fuck me in first place I wouldn't be feeling like this so you can fix it. I was wrong to do that and for that I apologise, a kiss on the lips you driving here to get me back won't get us together Arthur I trust you know that?"

Arthur sighed sadly. "I do, had to try it anyway, Merlin why was you up all night watching me sleep?"

"Feelings are coming back Arthur, feelings I had months before we had sex the first time, we argued and stopped talking but they were still there, deep down but still there, last night between us woken them and brought them back to the surface."

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his. "Merlin, I am sorry for the words I said, I didn't mean them I said them as I was scared, I didn't think what I was saying before actually saying the words. They say words can be forgiven but some never forgotten, I only wish my words were both, if I knew what would be happening now I would never had said them, I would have confessed to you everything before we slept together, after we slept together, whenever. It seems everyone knew I was in love with you Merlin except me and you."

"Even I knew that and I hardly see the sexy beast!" a voice sounded through the door.

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Gran please?" he said before looking back at Arthur. "You know I love you too don't you?"

"I do. Only thing I don't know is that if I love you and you love me why are you fighting this? What are you afraid of?"

Merlin looked down. "Arthur who was your longest relationship with?"

"Tony. Why?"

"How long were you with him?"

"Five months."

"Exactly." Merlin said looking up. "I am in this for the long haul Arthur, this is it now for me for life."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hands and cupped the brunet's face once more. "Merlin love did it never occur to you I was never in a relationship long because I never found the right one?"

"What if I am not the right one Arthur? We are going to have a daughter, you can't say yes now and then give up just after she is born and the hard work begins."

"You are afraid I will leave you."

"Isn't that what you always do in relationships once they get serious or when you have an argument and things look difficult."

"Only because they are not the one for me Merlin, you know when someone isn't the one for you when you feel it here." he said placing a hand over his own heart. "I know you are the one for me Merlin, it explains why I was never happy until I saw you Merlin, when I had a fight with them I would be angry but all of that went when I saw you, at the time I just thought it was because I was home and away from them. Falling in love opens your eyes in more ways than one Merlin. I trust you know that?"

Merlin smiled. "I do."

"I don't hear lips smacking together!" Dolma shouted through the door.

Arthur laughed. "Make your gran happy, make me happy but most importantly, make yourself and our little girl happy."

"Do you promise? I can't do this on my own."

"I promise love, you won't be on your own, never, I just don't work well without you."

"Nor I you." Merlin whispered before giving in and allowing Arthur to kiss him with all the passion he possessed.

When Arthur pulled away he ran his fingers over Merlin's stubble. "Are you going to shave this off? It scratches my face a little."

Merlin smiled. "Wouldn't you like to test what else it can scratch before I do so."

Arthur moaned, "we need to get home. How did you get here?"

"Train."

"Good job I got my car, we need to get home and make up properly."

"Make up how?"

"Sex Merlin. And lots of it."

"Oh no Arthur."

"No?"

"No. I want a date first."

"How about we stop off at a fish and chips shop on the way home and count that as a date."

"No. A proper date, plus we had sex last night, surely you are not that needy to have it again."

"Says you who got himself off with a dildo every night."

Merlin blushed. "You heard that?"

"Oh yes, torture for me knowing what you was doing in next room."

* * *

That night Arthur stepped out of the shower and was about to put a towel around him when Merlin knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you decent?"

Arthur looked down at his naked self and smiled as he put the towel back. "Yeah." he called out.

Merlin smiled and walked in and gasped. "Liar."

"What? You said I hope you aren't decent."

"I said are you decent, you know what I said. This image." Merlin said moving his finger up and down in front of the blond. "Isn't helping me, I already have shirts that are tight don't make my trousers go the same."

Arthur smirked and moved forwards. "I can take care of that for you."

"No, not yet at least I have told you I want several dates first."

"Doing things properly?"

"Yes, we have already jumped the gun by doing the baby thing first." he said as he reached up and took off his top. "I need to borrow one of your shirts for tonight's date, my shirts are bulging on me now." he said as he turned the shower on.

Arthur smiled and wrapped a towel around his waist and kissed Merlin before he stepped into the shower. "I will leave you my deep purple one on your bed."

"Why the purple one?"

"Love when you wear your purple tops and hoodies, colour suits you."

"Royal blue on you please!" Merlin called out as Arthur left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After his shower Merlin walked into his room to get ready for his and Arthur's date, he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he started to get ready, he put Arthur's shirt on and inhaled deeply when he smelt Arthur on the purple shirt.

He had just finished getting ready when a knock sounded on the front door. "Oh not now," he moaned, "Arthur can you get that." When he was met with silence he opened his bedroom door. "Arthur?" the only answer he got was a continuous knocking on their door. "Alright alright I'm coming."

Merlin answered the door and frowned. "Arthur?"

Arthur stood there in his suit with his royal blue shirt on and tie, a smile on his face. "Hello Merlin. I have come to pick you up for our date. And seeing as we are doing things properly..." he moved his arm from behind his back.

Merlin smiled when he saw Arthur moved his arm from behind his back to see a bunch of flowers in his hands. "Where did you get these? I didn't even know you went out." he said as he took the flowers and smelt them before walking back into the flat and filling the sink with water before placing the flowers there. "I can see to those when we come back."

"I got ready while you were in the shower, I had time to get you some flowers while you were getting ready. And you can't see to them when we get back. We will be having sex when we get back."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. "Aw is that what you think? I want several dates Arthur, meaning more than one, and change your face I may have said no to sex but I didn't say no to fooling around."

Arthur grinned at that. "Lets get going then gorgeous,"

Merlin laughed and let himself be pulled by the hand and out of the flat.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant and Arthur walked up to a man who had just come back from showing a couple to their seats.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I booked a table for two. Name is Pendragon."

The man looked down and checked the list. "Ah here we are, if you would like to follow me I will let you know when your partner has arrived."

"I have come with my partner." he said as he took Merlin by the hand and pulled him close.

The man looked down at their hands. "Very well, we have a table in the corner for you both."

Merlin smiled and made to move forward but was stopped by Arthur. "A table in the corner? I booked a table by the window."

"You must understand sir we have people here who have yet to finish."

"I understand that what I don't understand is why you are giving me and my boyfriend a table in the corner which I might add is concealed and out of the way when the table I booked is empty."

Merlin not wanting their evening to be ruined whispered an incantation loud enough for Arthur to hear and looked down to hide his golden eyes.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin when he heard him whisper something, turning back he looked at the waiter who had a smile on his face. "Such a gorgeous looking couple, let me show you to your table." he beamed and showed them to the table by the window.

"What did you do Merlin?" Arthur asked once they were seated.

"I made it so an idiot like him didn't ruin our evening, wanting to shove us in the corner because we are gay."

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door to their flat holding up a very sleepy Merlin. "So much for fooling around love."

"Would have done if come straight back here." Merlin mumbled from where his head was resting on Arthur's shoulder. "Didn't think we were going to go for a long walk in the park and watch the sun set. Was gorgeous though, mmm, perfect date Arthur. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Arthur said, kissing Merlin's head as he led the brunet to his bedroom, once he undressed Merlin he put him in bed before leaving the room to wash and brush his teeth.

Merlin lay awake in bed, he was tired but he wanted to fall asleep with Arthur, so tried to stay awake long enough for Arthur to come back. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, losing his patience he got up and left his room to go to Arthur's only to find the blond in bed flipping through the channels on his television.

"Merlin? I thought you were asleep."

"I was waiting for you to join me." he said as he padded sleepily over to Arthur and got into bed next to the blond.

Arthur smiled and turned his telly off. "I am not going to wake in the morning and found you gone am I?"

Merlin laughed a little before placing a kiss on Arthur's chest. "No. Go to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur woke up next morning and smiled when he remembered last night, Merlin had come to him and slept by his side, cuddled up close. He reached out and opened his eyes when he felt nothing. He was in bed alone.

Arthur threw the covers back and got off his bed and walked over to his bedroom door. "Not again." he said to himself as he wrenched his bedroom door open and walked into the living room. "Merlin!"

Gwen looked up and gasped when she Arthur stood there naked. "Oh my!"

Arthur quickly got a cushion off the settee to cover himself, only when he knew he was properly covered he looked at Gwen. "You're not Merlin."

"No. Merlin has gone to make a drink."

Just then Merlin walked into the living room holding two cups. "Here we are Gw-" he stopped when he saw Arthur stood there with only a cushion covering him. "Arthur?"

"I woke up alone."

Realisation dawned on Merlin's face. "I'm sorry but Gwen was at the door and I didn't want to wake you."

Gwen looked between them both. "Am I missing something?"

"Nothing." Merlin said as he sat down. "Arthur go and throw some clothes on. Gwen came over as she has some news."

Arthur quickly threw some clothes on and came back out and sat in the chair facing Merlin. "That's my top."

"Mine are getting small now."

Gwen smiled. "I guess I will be doing that soon with Lancelot's clothes."

Merlin gasped. "Gwen are you?"

Gwen beamed and nodded her head. "We have known for a while but we wanted to wait until-"

"You hit the twelve week mark like I did."

"Yeah only thing is first person you told was mother, she didn't half make my cheek sting."

"You shouldn't have said what you did to me then and ignore me."

"You ignored me too Merlin."

"Guys!" Gwen yelled. "You have just got back on talking terms are you really arguing now?"

"No." Arthur said as he looked at Merlin. "Sorry."

Gwen had stayed and had her drink and Arthur took the cups away as Merlin saw her out. Saying bye Merlin closed the door and walked into the kitchen to find Arthur putting the cups away. "You need to get dressed properly now, we are going to your parents house."

"Why?"

"So we can tell them we have seen sense and we can then tell everyone we are together."

"We can tell people?"

"Of course we can. I just think our parents ought to know first, rang mine when at my grandparents, they are coming to see us when they get back."

"At your grandparents? You told them we were together?"

"Yes."

"So you knew I would ignore the note and come looking?"

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur. "Of course I knew. I can read you like a book."

Arthur smiled and dropped to knees in front of Merlin who frowned. "What you doing Arthur?"

"I thought you said you can read me like a book?" he said before lifting Merlin's top up and placing a kiss on Merlin's stomach that was growing. "I love you baby." he said before looking up to find Merlin looking back at him. "Wanted to do and say that for a while now."

"So silly, now go and get changed."

* * *

Ygraine opened the door to see Arthur and Merlin on the doorstep.

"Ygraine, I need you to talk to your son."

Ygraine sighed and looked at Arthur. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" he said looking from his mother to Merlin. "What have I supposed to have done?"

Merlin sighed and looked at Ygraine. "He seems to think I will leave him again like I did yesterday when he drove to my grandparents to find me and confess his love and bring me back."

Ygraine gasped. "You did?"

Arthur smiled. "I did."

"Oh!" Ygraine beamed as she pulled an unsuspecting Arthur into a tight hug. "Good boy and about time!" she said, letting go to hug Merlin. "Come on in, both of you."

"I am guessing you have some news?" Ygraine said as she placed cups of hot drinks in front of Merlin and Arthur before sitting down.

"We do. Is father home?"

"I put the phone down from him just as you knocked, he just left the office he should be here soon." Ygraine smiled and looked at them both. "Sitting side by side and not looking unhappy?"

Merlin smiled. "We are getting there."

"Getting there in what way?" Ygraine pushed.

Merlin laughed. "By dating. We have only had the one but we had a long talk when Arthur came to fetch me when I left."

Ygraine looked closely at Merlin. "You left Arthur?"

"Long story short mum Merlin panicked and went to his grandparents I went and talked to him and brought him back home." Arthur smiled taking Merlin's hand in his.

Uther walked in and took his coat off and saw Arthur and Merlin sat on the settee facing his wife, his eyes dropped and saw his sons and Merlin's hands linked together. "It has taken you seventeen weeks to see what is right in front of you?"

"In my defence Merlin never said anything."

"He didn't have to Arthur, you have known him longer than me and even I know he only goes after those he wants when drunk as he hasn't got courage to do so when sober."

Arthur's mouth dropped as he looked from his father to Merlin. "You do?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes. It's alright though Arthur, Gwaine didn't know that either otherwise he wouldn't have gotten me drunk in hopes I sleep with him."

Uther chuckled as he sat down next to his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Now you are both here, Merlin and I would like you both to be the first to know." Arthur said, looking at Merlin who smiled at him before turning to his parents. "We are together now, properly, no more messing, this is for real now."

"Oh congratulations!" Ygraine said, getting up to hug them both.

Merlin backed away from Ygraine to let her hug her son and came face to face with Uther, he had accepted Merlin, even with his magic and for capturing his only son's heart, but hugging? Most Uther did was shake his hand.

"Uther!" Ygraine snapped. "Hug the boy he is carrying your first grandchild."

"It's alright Uther you don't have to." Merlin smiled.

"I know, but now the wife has said it I know what is next if I don't." Uther said, clearing his throat before hugging the laughing brunet briefly.

"No need to be so stiff in hugging Merlin father, he doesn't bite." Arthur said.

"No? Tell that to the mark on your neck." Uther said as he hugged his son. "I am happy for you both."

Arthur let go of his father and placed his hand on his neck as he looked at Merlin who blushed.

"I got carried away!"

Arthur laughed as he pulled Merlin in for a hug.

"Um, I have a question." Uther said. "What will my granddaughter's last name be?"

Ygraine scoffed. "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I want to know!"

Merlin smiled. "Last name will be Pendragon Uther."

"Will that be your last name soon Merlin?"

"Mother! You can't have a go at father for asking that and then ask Merlin what you just did, we have only had one date."

* * *

"I am so sorry about mother." Arthur said to Merlin once they were home.

Merlin smiled and placed his arms around Arthur's neck, "it's alright, if I am honest it is what I was expecting."

Arthur smiled and placed his hands on Merlin's slightly expanded waist. "Did you mean what you told father?"

"Which bit?"

"About our daughter's last name? It can have mine and yours Merlin."

"I know that, but if I am honest, why call her Pendragon-Emrys when one day I hope to become a Pendragon myself."

Arthur gasped. "You mean that?"

Merlin smiled and placed a small kiss on Arthur's lips. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

It was a week later when Arthur text everyone to meet him and Merlin at the local pub as they had some news. Arthur and Merlin had shown up thirty minutes later than everyone else so everyone could see them walk in hand in hand. Arthur kept hold of Merlin's hand until the brunet sat down at the table and then went to get drinks.

As soon as Arthur walked to the bar the questions started with Merlin.

"When did this start?"

"I thought you weren't talking?"

"I heard you moved out did you?"

"Why did you?"

"Are you back?"

Merlin looked from Morgana to Gwen to Lancelot to Leon and back to Morgana. "Wow I knew you would ask questions but one after another like that." he laughed as he looked around. "Where's Gwaine and Percival?"

"They are on their way." Arthur answered as he made it back to the table, "Gwaine just text he was picking Percival up on the way and he was running late."

Merlin frowned. "Gwaine is picking up Percival?"

"Yeah, that is what the text said, he put; picking Percival up but running late on way now." Arthur said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's not that Arthur, don't you find it funny that Gwaine is picking Percival up?"

"No. Why is it funny?"

"Arthur Percival lives two doors down from the pub. Why does Gwaine need to give him a lift? How long his legs are a dozen steps and he is at the pub door." Merlin said, laughing with everyone else.

"I bet they are together." Arthur said.

"You think? Mind you how long it took you to work out how I feel I am not surprised." Merlin said kissing Arthur's cheek getting an aww from Gwen and Morgana.

"What's this news then?" Morgana asked. "Apart from my idiot brother finally seeing what is right in front of him."

"We will tell you all when Gwaine and Percival arrive."

"Hey guys." Gwaine said, "sorry we are late."

"It's alright." Merlin smiled. "Newly couples who can't keep their hands off each other always make themselves late for things."

"How did you know?" Gwaine asked.

"You might want to go with a better lie, I mean you picking Percival up? He only lives two doors down from the pub." Morgana laughed.

Percival shook his head at Gwaine. "So much for your plan of keeping it secret as it is more exciting that way."

Gwaine just shrugged and smirked. "What are we here for then?" he said looking at Merlin for the first time. "Wow Merlin look how fat you got."

Merlin picked up his soft drink and threw it over Gwaine. "Insensitive bastard!" he said before standing and running from the pub.

"He is pregnant you idiot!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Arthur I forgot, blimey. I will go and say sorry."

Arthur stood up. "You will say nothing." he looked around at everyone. "News was we are having a girl." he sighed and smiled at everyone saying congratulations. "He will come around Gwaine, I am guessing the mood swings are starting." he said before leaving the pub.

Arthur walked outside to see Merlin leaning against his car, wiping his eyes.

Morgana and the rest of them watched out of the window. "Will you look at that." she whispered, a smile on her face. They all watched as Arthur walked up Merlin, placed his hands on the brunets face and wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They watched as Arthur whispered something to Merlin that made him smile and nod, accepting the kiss and hug that Arthur offered.

* * *

Merlin pulled back from the hug when Arthur took his phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering Arthur fiddled with his phone and placed it on the top of the car when music started to play. "Dance?"

"Are they actually dancing in the pub car park?" Gwen asked.

"They are love," Lancelot answered. "How did it take so long for Arthur to realise his feelings when he does things like that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks Arthur and Merlin had grown closer, there were a few times in the night when Arthur would hear Merlin moving across the flat and he would feign sleep as Merlin came into his room and got into bed beside him, feigning sleep he would murmur and put his arm across Merlin, smiling to himself when he felt Merlin hold him tighter.

On those nights Arthur would wake Merlin up with breakfast and a morning kiss before heading to work. Arthur had asked Merlin to move in his room with him so they could turn Merlin's room into a nursery. Merlin had said no at first but he said it with a smile which got Arthur asking again and again until Merlin had told him he will think about it but no promises.

Arthur had just walked out of a meeting when his phone rang, he smiled when he saw it was Merlin. "Hello you." he smiled.

_"Arthur?"_

Arthur froze at the sound of Merlin's voice, he sounded scared, worried. "Where are you?"

"Home..."

"Don't move, I will be right there."

* * *

Gaius who had just seen a patient out jumped when Arthur burst in. "Arthur!" He said, hand on chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's Merlin, he just rang me, he doesn't sound good Gaius, he is at home."

Gaius nodded and shot out of his chair and thrust his bag into Arthur's arms as he hurried about his room filling the bag with what he would need, once done he motioned Arthur to follow him, telling his assistant on the way out to cancel his afternoon appointments he wouldn't be back for and rearrange them for another day.

* * *

Arthur ran up the stairs leading to their flat and ran onto the flat leaving the door wide open for Gaius to walk through when he caught up with the blond.

"Merlin!" he yelled.

"My room."

Arthur hurried in but stopped when he reached the bedroom door, a tall set of drawers were in the way stopping him from entering. "Merlin what have you been doing?" he asked as he easily moved the drawers aside and walked in, dropping to his knees once he got to Merlin.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for when you got home."

"Merlin love you should have just told me yes and I would have moved all of this."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you,"

"Merlin!" Gaius said and knelt beside Merlin instantly checking him over. "Merlin you have been silly, you being male is dangerous enough as it is, doing what you have been doing has not only put strain on the baby but you also."

"Is Merlin alright though? Our daughter? Will they both be alright?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin is to rest for a week, he is to lift nothing heavier than his own dinner plate, he is not to even use his magic." Gaius said, stepping back and allowing Arthur to pick him up and carry him to what will now be known as their room.

Gaius watched from the doorway as Arthur gently lay Merlin on the bed, his hand and fingers running through the brunets hair.

"No sex either of you for two weeks."

Merlin looked up. "But you said rest for one week."

"I know how much energy is used when having sex Merlin, you want yourself and your daughter to be fine you heed my words, both of you, rest for a week, lifting nothing heavier than your dinner plate for a week and no sex for two weeks."

"But Merlin is going through his hormonal stage." Arthur said causing Merlin to blush.

"You are to help him with hands only. No penetrating at all. Just wanking." he said with a smile as the last part made both of them not only blush but look at Gaius in shock for his use of words. "I will see myself out, you call day or night if you have any worries or questions."

* * *

When they were alone Arthur got onto the bed beside Merlin and held him close. "I will ring father and take tomorrow and take all of next week off to look after you."

"No Arthur I will be fine."

"You said that when I left this morning, when I tell father he will tell me to take the week off before I get a chance to ask him."

Arthur had rang and told his father what had happened and not only did he give Arthur a week off he gave him the chance to work from home so he could be there for Merlin throughout the pregnancy so another scare doesn't happen, Arthur had jumped at the chance and took it only telling Merlin he had the week off, he wanted to see how they got on that week before telling the brunet.

* * *

By the end of the week Arthur knew he made the right choice to work from home, Merlin had left work as he was getting bigger, he gave his notice in and told Arthur once their daughter was old enough he would look for work again.

"You don't have to Merlin. I make enough to support us all."

"I know that Arthur but I want to work, I won't until she starts nursery or school and only work part time." Merlin explained, sighing as he sank into the hot water in the bath Arthur had done for him.

Arthur knelt on the floor and started to wash Merlin's back. "I love looking after you."

Merlin hummed. "I know you do, you will soon get bored of it, I bet you are glad you are going back to work, I know the mood swings aren't all that fun for you."

"Yeah... that's the thing. I'm not going back to work."

Merlin turned his head sharply. "What?"

"Father asked if I wanted to work from home in case anything happens I can be here all the time to look after you."

"Arthur no. You need to go into work and have a break from me as much as I need a break from you."

"You want a break from me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Arthur you know that but you must also know if we spend all day every day together especially with my hormones one of us is going to snap."

"We might not."

"Arthur where did you sleep two nights ago?"

"Settee."

"Because?"

_**Flashback** _

_Arthur walked into the bedroom he now shared with Merlin and hurried over when he saw the brunet on the bed, crying. "Love what's wrong?"_

_"This!" Merlin answered as he lifted his top up and showed Arthur his stomach which was getting bigger._

_"Something wrong with the baby?"_

_"No. It's me, I am getting fat!"_

_Arthur couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "You are crying over that? It's just your hormones that are making you think and feel this way."_

_"Feel? So I am fat!"_

_"No I didn't say that."_

_"No you said I feel it as well, if I didn't feel it before I fucking do now!"_

_"Merlin you are gorgeous."_

_"And fat, you obviously think it as you are yet to tell me I am not."_

_"Merlin-" Arthur fell off the edge of the bed when Merlin shoved him hard._

_"Get out!"_

_"But-"_

_"Out!" Merlin yelled as he threw a pillow at Arthur. "You sleep on the settee tonight. I will need the bed to myself, need the room with me being fat! Wanker!"_

_Arthur saw Merlin's eyes glow gold before the door was slammed in his face._

**_End of Flashback_ **

"But I learnt from that, and you are not fat you are pregnant, a gorgeous pregnant man who is carrying our daughter." Arthur said as he placed his hand on Merlin's stomach. "There is a piece of me and you in there."

Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face. "I know. But you are still going back to work."

* * *

The following week Uther was surprised to see his son walk into work. "Arthur? I thought you were going to work from home. What happened?"

"Merlin and I talked and a few things happened in that week off with me looking after Merlin."

"Mood swings?"

"Yes."

"Tantrums?"

"Oh yes."

"Settee your new bed?"

"Yes, not at all made for sleeping on."

Uther laughed. "I must admit I was surprised when you took the offer to work from home, you only do that after the baby comes, Merlin will blame and hate you for getting him pregnant."

Arthur saw his mum walk up to them and come to a stop behind Uther. "Um dad-"

"Come to work and keep out of the way, you can't be blamed."

"Dad?"

"It does take two you know, your mother was just the same, I just nodded and agreed when she stopped to either draw breath or eat something."

"Just nodded and agreed?"

Uther winced before turning to face his wife with a smile. "Hello love, we were just talking about something."

"Yes, talking about me in my pregnant state, just nod and agree when I stuff my face?"

"I never said stuff your face." Uther said as he slowly started to walk backwards. "I only said when you eat, which I know was a lot of the time but you were pregnant I mean with Morgana-"

"Dad chuck the shovel away you are just digging yourself deeper and deeper."

Just then Leon walked over to them. "Arthur?"

Uther grabbed his arm. "Yes Leon? I am free I can see you now." he said and dragged Leon away.

"Uther Leon said Arthur's name!" Ygraine called out.

"He didn't he said my name mine and Arthur's sound alike." he called back.

"Uther I did say Arthur's name." Leon said.

"I know you did, just keep walking."

Ygraine looked at her son once her husband was out of view. "Please tell me you are not like this with Merlin ."

"I am learning mother, but I know I don't do what father just did, he is going to face you sooner or later, doing what he just did with Leon is just delaying the inevitable." Arthur said, laughing along with Ygraine.

* * *

A few weeks later found a twenty one week pregnant Merlin in the kitchen with the fridge door wide open. He took out some cheese and walked over to the table with it and placed it on his bread that had been spread with strawberry jam instead of butter, placing the cheese on top he look at the sandwich with a frown. "Something's missing."

Arthur walked in and taking his shoes off he walked into the kitchen to see something that he couldn't help but laugh at. Merlin was stood in front of the sideboard and looking through the cupboard on the wall, how Merlin was stood was his body was facing Arthur but he was twisted in the middle as he reached to look through the cupboard. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned and sighed with relief when he saw Arthur. "Thank goodness you are home."

"What's wrong?"

"My magic is wonky so I don't want to risk using it, I need the jar of peanut butter at the back to finish my sandwich off."

Arthur smiled and reached in and grabbed the jar, handing it to Merlin with a kiss.

Merlin returned the kiss and then started to spread it on top of his cheese, looking up when he heard a gagging noise. "Arthur? Whats wrong?"

Arthur looked up from the sandwich to Merlin. "Nothing, I'm just going to go and shower."

"Can I join you after eating this?"

Arthur walked over to Merlin and ignoring the smell and look of his sandwich he kissed him. "Merlin you don't even have to ask. You have given me a second chance. Something I was afraid I wouldn't have. You can have anything you want."

Merlin smiled. "Just you and our daughter and a happy life is all I want."

"Then I shall spend the rest of my life making it happen." Arthur whispered before kissing the man he loved with all his heart.

_**Epilogue.** _

Arthur slowly and carefully climbed into bed, watching Merlin all the while. Merlin was now four days overdue, Gaius had taken to sleeping on the sofa that was pulled out and made into a bed for when Merlin went into labour. Gaius had explained that he would be delivering the baby by how they do with some woman who have difficulty, by cesarean.

Merlin would be awake through it all as he would be using his magic to help heal the wound where Gaius would have to cut him open.

Merlin murmured causing Arthur to freeze. The last few days had been a nightmare for Arthur, not that he would ever tell Merlin that given how he was, he was uncomfortable enough with being late.

By the second day of being overdue Merlin had had enough and just wanted his daughter out, he went and asked Gaius if there was anything he could do to help bring about the birth more quickly and as soon as Gaius mentioned the word 'sex' Merlin had dragged Arthur into their room, his magic locking and soundproofing the room, smashing a few things also as his magic was still a bit wonky. Arthur knew he would give Merlin whatever he wanted but he didn't know how much more sex in such a short space of time he could take.

Arthur had silently crept out of their bedroom when Merlin had finally fallen asleep to speak to Gaius, his face red when he asked for a salve or something he could use for soreness.

"Of course dear boy, you two at it like rabbits Merlin will be sore." Gaius had said as he handed the blond something to use.

"It isn't for Merlin. It's for me, my cock is sore Gaius." how he had managed to say it in front of the man who he had known since in nappies he didn't know.

When all Merlin did was murmur and turn over as best he could Arthur sighed in relief and slowly laid on his side facing Merlin, it was only a few seconds before Arthur was fast asleep.

Arthur moaned when he felt himself being roughly shaken. "Mm, not again Merlin I am still sore."

"Arthur you idiot it's time! Get Gaius."

Arthur had shot out of bed and fetched Gaius who rushed in with all that he needed, he looked sadly at Arthur. "You can't be in here Arthur."

"What? Why?"

"Things might get messy, complicated. I need Merlin to focus he needs all his attention and focus on your daughter, he can't be doing that if you are in here worrying, please Arthur, just wait outside and let everyone know."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded. "Please Arthur, whatever Gaius says that will be best for our daughter."

Arthur nodded and walked over to Merlin, kissing him hard before resting his forehead against the brunets. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

* * *

One hour later Gaius walked out the bedroom and blinked at how many people were there. Arthur hurried over to Gaius while Uther, Ygraine, Morgana and Leon stood up from the settee. Gwen and Lancelot along with Percival and Gwaine stood up from where they sat on the edge of Gaius' makeshift bed while Hunith and Balinor who were stood near the kitchen moved forwards.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"It was difficult Arthur, touch and go at one point I won't lie to you."

"Gaius what of Merlin and my daughter? Please?"

Gaius smiled. "Daddy and daughter are healthy and waiting to see you."

Arthur hurried past Gaius and sat on the edge of the bed next to Merlin who was holding their daughter in a wrapped up pink blanket. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up from his daughter and smiled. "We did it Arthur, look at our daughter."

Arthur looked down when Merlin moved the blanket back and saw his daughter for the first time. Her little pink lips, button nose and blonde fair hair. "She has your cheeks Merlin." he whispered as he daughter opened her eyes, and gasped when they shined gold before turning blue. "And your eyes and magic it would seem."

Arthur got onto the bed properly and held Merlin in his arms as he held their daughter, they both looked up when they heard someone clearing throat and saw Ygraine, Uther, Balinor and Hunith stood in the doorway with everyone else behind them. "Can we come in and have a look?" Ygraine asked.

"Of course." Merlin said, smiling as he leaned up to hand Ygraine her granddaughter.

Arthur looked at Merlin's flat stomach, lifting the top up slightly he saw a healed scar there that wasn't there before. Looking up he saw Merlin watching him. "You must love magic."

Merlin laughed. "I do. Love it even more as it has now helped me have a child of my own."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin passionately on the lips. "Me too Merlin. Me too."

"Do you have a name?" Balinor asked.

Merlin smiled. "We do," Merlin looked at Arthur who smiled and nodded before turning to face their family and friends. "Everyone, meet Sian."

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
